And Then You Came Crashing Into My Life
by Meadow Feather
Summary: School is Hell. Home is Hell. Life is Hell. That's how it is. That's how it always has been. That's how it always will be. That's what I thought. Until I met you. (Rating might go up in the future. Any cover art does not belong to me. All rights go to the Salvato Team.). NatsukixMC
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Meadow_Feather04 here dropping in from her dark corner of reading to present her first fic. This is my first time posting a story. (Not my first attempt at writing one though..) I'm a little worried I'll begin to lose interest and drop the work, but I'll try my damndest not to let it come to that. I've only up to chapter two written so you, my wonderful viewers, should not expect me to update often. My writing schedule is... something. I only write in short bursts. (I'm trying to get better, I swear)

Chapter two is also a fourth of this monster of a first chapter so.. yeah.

I'll stop rambling and let you read. Enjoy!

\All rights go to Team Salvato./

—-

A sense of dread crept up my spine. I opened my eyes to a black void. The feeling of my heart pounding against my rib cage was prominent. The darkness scared me to no end. The darkness was as frightening as it was comforting at times.

A few moments passed before I was able to regain my bearings and slow my breathing. I was simply laying under my bed.

The pale moonlight was denied entrance by my pastel pink curtains, making visibility in my room low.

I momentarily wondered why I was sleeping under my bed. In the back of my mind, I knew exactly why, yet I attempted to conveniently forget of the predicament I had put myself into merely hours ago. It was to no avail.

I moved from my belly to curl up into a fetal position on my side. I make a little noise as my stiff back stretches slightly. My stomach churned. I closed my eyes in a vain attempt to float back to dreamland. Instead, I'm left wide awake; the victim of my none so pleasant thoughts.

For the next few hours, I lay there contemplating anything that came to mind until I finally decided that I had spent enough time moping. With a small sigh, I crawl out from underneath my bed.

I grab my phone off of my nightstand to check the time, it read five thirty-seven. With a small yawn, I reach my arms over my head in a stretch to loosen my tight muscles.

Maybe sleeping under the bed instead of on it wasn't the best idea. I couldn't be bothered to regret it though. The night had been hell, but at least it was over and I'd be school bound in a few hours.

I grab my uniform and slowly creep to my door. With a small push, I open it, praying that it would not make a sound. I slip out of my room and quietly work my way to the bathroom down the hall.

The sound of Papa's snoring reverberated throughout my body. The feeling of the fear of waking him made me felt as if I could puke on the spot.

Gosh, I wish my stomach would stop being so squeamish.

I grab the handle of the bathroom door and turn it until I hear a click signaling that I could now push it open. I close the door behind me and sigh in relief as I turn the light on. Shit. I cover my eyes as the light invades my retinas. I stand still for a moment, blinking rapidly and allowing my eyes to adjust.

I look at myself in the mirror. I look like shit. The bruises around my neck I had acquired last night happily made themselves known. Begrudgingly, I realize that I'd forgotten to take my ribbons out last night and one of my pigtails hung barely intact. The reflection of my empty eyes stared back at me.

I shake my head and turn to the shower.

Turning the shower on had always made me anxious as hell despite the fact that I knew that he wouldn't wake up over it. Thank God he is a fairly heavy sleeper.

The shower head was alive in seconds.

Hastily, I throw off my pajamas and jump into the water. A content sigh escaped my lips. The shower was one of the few places that made me feel safe. I knew, of course, that the chance of him coming to drag me out of the shower was just as prominent as if he were to drag me out of my room. The water allowed my anxious mind to momentarily rest nonetheless.

It took a moment to convince myself, but I was finally able to step out and wrap a towel around my body. Another towel was used to quickly dry my hair. Once my hair was no longer dripping I began to throw my school uniform on.

Turning toward the mirror, I look myself over once more. I eye the bruises. They were a deep purple. Hiding them would be a bitch but I knew there was no way of getting out of school while they healed. Concealer would do the trick. It wasn't as if I hadn't had to hide bruises before.

Hastily, I clean the bathroom so that it would seem to my dad that I had never been there. I grab my pajamas and begin the painstaking journey back down the hall and into my room. Checking the time on my phone, I note to myself that I had an hour and a half before school started. Quickly, yet carefully I apply makeup to my neck. I look over my handiwork a few times and deem it good enough.

I grab my school bag, slip out of my room and down the stairs. I'm relieved to be able to hear Papa's snoring from down the hall. As soon as I escape the front door I feel as if I can breathe again.

Slowly, I made my way to school. The sun was just starting to peak over the edge of the mountains. The everpresent bird calls followed my every move.

I watched my destination slowly grow in size until I was standing at the school gates.

"Natsuki!" I hear a chipper female voice call after me.

I turn to see my good friend Sayori running up to me. I notice a figure moving slowly behind her. The strawberry blonde haired girl opened her arms and pulled me into a tight embrace just as I was sure she was going to ram into me. I smile and return the favor. Not many people had the innate ability to make me smile on the daily. A _real_ smile. Those kinds of smiles were a fairly rare occurrence for me now. There was just something about Sayori.

We let go of each other and Sayori asks me why I hadn't been at the club meeting yesterday. I told her it was simply because my dad had wished me home early, which wasn't a lie. He had sent me a text yesterday demanding that I skip club activities and head home.

She tries to question me further but the boy who had been watching from the sidelines decided to make himself known, "Hey, Sayori," he says "maybe you should lay off the interrogation. Looks like you're making the poor girl uncomfortable."

Was it really that obvious? Sayori places her index fingers against one another and pouts. "Sorry, Suki-Chan." My eyes widen. That's a new one.

I look at the boy whose name I hadn't yet learned.

"You one of Sayori's friends?" I placed my hands on my hips in an exaggerated manner, "you know her for long?"

The boy was about to answer, but Sayori butted in, "This is Akiyama, my oldest and bestest friend!" She had surely gotten out of her mood quickly.

The boy closed his mouth, surely stopping himself from spouting a protest, and smiled at the beaming girl.

I raise an eyebrow, " So you're Akiyama? Geez, Sayori won't ever shut up about you. You must be pretty special to her." My hands fall from my hips and dangle freely.

He freezes, surprised, and looks at his feet. Embarrassment flushed over his face. Red was currently a running trend for the boy.

Sayori looks like she's about to say something that is sure to throw the conversation in a completely different direction, but the bell rings, signaling students to head to their first period. I sigh, wave goodbye to Sayori and jog to my first-period class to ensure that I'm not late.

After what seems to be an eternity the lunch bell finally echoes throughout the school. Students begin filing out of classrooms, eager to eat lunch and bullshit with their friends. I hurriedly make my way to the cooking club and request that I use their equipment. Sayori had told me that she was introducing a new member to the club today.

There was some sort of unofficial agreement that the current members of the Literature club and I had created. Somebody was to notify me so that I could make a batch of cupcakes, Yuri, another member of the Literature club, would prepare tea, Monika, the leader of our club, would lay down the rules and answer any questions directed toward the club, and Sayori would simply be her charming self.

It didn't take long until the cupcakes I had created were decorated to look like cats. I beamed proudly at my creation. I knew everybody would love them, that and, this was the first time I was able to bake in what felt like forever. I was tempted to take one right now. I couldn't even remember the last time I ate. The thought was banished with a shake of my head. My hands worked to effortlessly box the cupcakes. There was no rush, I would have one of them later. I glanced at the clock and happily noted that I would have enough time to store my cat cakes in the club room and make it to my next period with no urgency needed.

Lazily, I wandered down the halls toward the third year classrooms. It didn't take long before the door of the clubroom greeted me. I tried the door and thankfully it was unlocked. The cat cakes were placed on one of the shelves in the back of the room. A quick note was written to notify the teacher. With one more glance over the room, I began meandering toward my next class. These next few hours would surely creep by slowly.

My prediction was proven right. The second half of the school say felt like days instead of hours. I stared at the clock, my head resting lazily on my hand. _**Tick. Tick. Tick.**_

"Natsuki," I jumped at the sound of my name. My chemistry teacher was eyeing me down.

"Uh," _A question? What the hell was the question?_ Panic. "c-can you repeat the question, Mrs. Hamasaki?"

Mrs. Hamasaki glared at me disapprovingly and repeated the question.

Define a Chemical Bond

My stomach dropped. I had no idea.

The sound of a few students snickering registered in my mind. Mrs. Hamasaki looked like she was about to say something, but I was saved by the bell.

Hastily, I jumped up and grabbed my bag before hurrying out of the classroom in an attempt to dissuade anybody who could address me. Tease me. I sped walked through the halls until My eyes once again landed on the door of the club room. The smiles of Monika and Yuri greeted me. I smiled back.

"Hey Natsuki," Monika paused as if in thought before asking" Hey, you remembered to do the thing, right?"

"Yeah I did, they're in the back," I replied pointing to the box of cat cakes sitting on the shelf in the back of the room.

"Thanks, Nats." Monika shot me another smile and turned back to her desk where a stack of papers lay.

I waved at Yuri who had her nose in her book. I frowned, she didn't notice me. Shrugging to myself I walked to the closet situated in the back of the room. Before I could grab the volume of manga I was currently reading, the door burst open and through it came Sayori and another familiar face.

"Everyone! The new member is here!" I recognized Akiyama from earlier. My stomach churned as his eyes locked with mine for but a second before they were on the floor.

"I told you, don't call me a 'new member'." Akiyama's quiet gripe could be heard from where I stood on the other side of the room. (Guess it wasn't that quiet after all.)

Yuri and Monika had moved from their previous spots to greet the newcomer.

"Welcome to the Literature Club, it's a pleasure meeting you." Yuri had taken the initiative and greeted the boy before Monika had the chance.

"Sayori always says nice things about you."

"Nice to see you made it." The tone of my voice was slightly ruder than I had intended. I inwardly wince.

"Ah, Akiyama! What a nice surprise!" Beamed Monika.

"You two know each other?" Asked Yuri politely.

"Yes, we do. We have had a few classes together in the past." Answered Monika.

I could feel Akiyama's eyes on me once more. The bemused expression that had previously been plastered on my face was replaced with a scowl, "What are you looking at." I crossed my arms" if you want to say something say it."

"I-I.. uh." Was the only response the brunette was able to formulate. Amber eyes found the floor. That seemed to be a habit of his.

"Natsuki.." I heard Yuri's voice address me in a reprimanding tone. I turned to her, my glare softening.

"Sorry.."

"Don't apologize to me." Said, Yuri, before she sighed and turned to speak with Monika who was currently conversing with Sayori.

I turned back to Akiyama hesitant to make eye contact, he seemed really nervous," Sorry.."

My hands fall to my sides. Solemnly, I come to the conclusion that I made almost every day. I really am a bitch.

"I-it's okay. I shouldn't have been staring, it's just… I don't really know anybody else but Sayori here and she ran off to talk with Monika.~" I looked up. _Oh._ The feeling of my sinking stomach was becoming more and more prominent.

"I thought you already knew Monika." I tried.

"Uh, well yeah I do, but she and I have never really talked. She's probably the most popular girl in school and.. well, I've never really had a reason to interact with her. That's no excuse though, I shouldn't have been staring. Makes me come off as a creep and that wasn't my intention," he was now gazing at the floor in remorse, "I'm sorry."

 _Ouch._

"It's fine. Just don't do it again.~" Was all I could say before Sayori interrupted.

"Hey, Akiyama! Come sit down!" In our chatter, neither of us had realized that the other three members of the club had taken to moving around the desks to create a big table. Monika and Sayori were both sitting while Yuri was in the back preparing tea.

Without another word, Akiyama turned and sat next to Sayori. I took that as my cue and made my way to the back of the room to grab the cat cakes.

Yuri had already settled down and every seat was served a cup of tea.

' _Just don't do it again'- I did_ _ **not**_ _mean to say that._ I sighed and shook my head. _Guess there's no reason to be hung up over it now._ I force a smile and march back to the other members.

"Okaaay, are you ready?" I lift the cover off of the box "Ta-daa!"

Sayori lets out a noise that I'm not able to easily describe.

"So cuuuute!" Gushes Sayori.

"I had no idea you were so good at baking, Natsuki.. presuming you made them at least.."

"Of course I made the-" I was interrupted again (that happens a lot doesn't it?)

"Of course she made them, Natsuki is the best at baking!" Quips Sayori who was already on her second cupcake. Monika and Yuri had also taken one each.

"Well, you going to take one or not?" I ask Akiyama as I sit down in the last empty seat next to Monika. His eyes light up and he nods, taking one of the cupcakes. My stomach growls and I grab one of my own.

I had made a total of ten cupcakes, two for each member but I knew I would end up only having one the second Sayori turned her puppy dog eyes in my direction. I smile and nod. Her eyes light up and she grabs her third cat cake.

Akiyama looks up in confusion as if he had just realized something, "You keep a whole tea set in this classroom?"

Yuri, who was just finishing her first cupcake, jumped in surprise at being suddenly addressed, "Don't worry, the teacher gave us permission." She smiles warmly, "After all, doesn't a hot cup of tea help you enjoy a good book?"

"A-ah, I guess.." Akiyama trailed off as if he were unsure of himself. (What's new?)

"What genre is your favorite, Akiyama?" Asks Yuri.

"Uhm.." he ponders for a moment," adventure... I-I mean, adventure would probably be my favorite."

I tune out everybody else simply content on sipping my tea. My cupcake had been long gone by now.

This Akiyama character didn't seem to be a bad guy. I suppose I could try being nicer to him. I recall all of the stories Sayori had told about her times with him, but I realize that I can't fully trust Sayori's judgment simply because of her being _Sayori_. The strawberry blonde often perceives people in a different, brighter light than someone else might. That was one of the many reasons you just can't help loving her. With a small sigh, I promise myself that I would try to not be a complete bitch around him unless he deserves it.-

My train of thought is broken when Akiyama says something about manga. I look up at him, tempted to drag him over and introduce him to my manga collection currently stored in the closet (it's not often I find people I can share that kind of thing with.) but decide it's best if I don't.

My gaze drifts down to my now empty teacup and I allow myself to float back into my thoughts.

It wasn't long before I was tuning back into the conversation that was now taking place before me. Yuri, Akiyama, and Monika were discussing horror.

"Ugh, I hate horror," I mutter under my breath.

Yuri looks at me, "Oh? Why is that?"

I struggle with coming up with an answer that doesn't make me look like a complete idiot, "Never mind."

 _Too late_

"Oh that's right," says Monika "you usually like to write about cute things don't you, Natsuki?"

 _Damnit…_

" _W-what_ gives you that idea?"

"You left a piece of scrap paper behind last club meeting. It looked like you were working on a poem called—."

"Don't say it out loud!" My arms flail around in front of Monika in an attempt to silence her.

"Fine," says Monika, a small grin settled on her face.

"Hehe, your cupcakes, your poems.." giggles Sayori, "Everything about you is just as cute as you are!" She stands up from her seat and places her hands on my shoulders.

"I am _**not**_ cute!" I flail (again) out of Sayori's grip. Sayori giggles again and slides back into her chair with a small _thud_.

"Natsuki, you write your own poems?" Asks Akiyama.

That catches me off guard," Eh? Well, I guess sometimes. Why do you care?"

"Well, I think that's impressive. You should share them sometime." He says.

 _Hell no._

I cross my arms and try to avoid eye contact, "N-no!... You wouldn't like them."

"Ah," he says as if he's cracked the code "not a very confident writer are you?"

Yuri pipes up again," I understand how Natsuki feels. Sharing that level of writing takes more than just confidence. The truest form of writing is writing to oneself-"

I grumbled a complaint under my breath and temporarily tuned Yuri out so that I could boil in silence. Monika, Yuri, Sayori, and Akiyama continue the conversation without me.

Damn it all to hell.

"Okay! I have an idea, everyone!"

I'm snapped back into reality by Monika's voice.

The girl in question is now standing up. "Let's all go home and write a poem of our own!" She emphasizes the last word with a small clap.

"Next time we meet we'll share them all with one another! That way, everyone is even!"

"U-um.." I try to formulate a complaint. I really didn't want to write a poem just because Monika told me to. I'm unable to find an argument though. and It really wasn't that terrible of an idea…

"Yeeeah! Let's do it!" Sayori cheered.

"Plus, now that we have a new member it will help us all get a little more comfortable with each other."

Well.. she's not wrong.

"Hold on… there's still one problem," Akiyama says in a low tone.

Monika cocked her head in confusion, "Eh, what's that?" Inquires Monika. Yuri, Sayori, and I also watched on in confusion.

Akiyama stood up with Monika and placed his hands on the table with a small thud, "I never said I would join this club!" He made a startled noise and shrunk down into his seat a bit," Sayori might have convinced me to stop by, but I never made any decision. I still have other clubs to look at and… um."

I frown. _What? He's not staying?_ For some unknown reason that soured my good mood quite a bit. I knew the other three were just as disappointed.- _Wait… I'm not disappointed! If he doesn't want to join then he doesn't have to!_ Still, I slump in my chair slightly and let out a little 'hmph'.

"Right…" Akiyama says softly as if he's made up his mind on something," Okay I've decided then." He pauses seemingly for dramatic effect, "I'll join the Literature Club!"

Relief washes over me and a warmth settles in my chest. I accidentally let a little smile show on my face. With a smile playing on his lips as well he locks eyes with me quickly and looks away. Oh god, he didn't see that, did he? He does _not_ need to know that I'm happy that he's staying because I'm _not_. I could care less.

"Really?" Said Yuri with a small happy smile.

"Good, cause' if you didn't join after all this then Sayori would be really disappointed." I crossed my arms with a small noise of finalization.

Sayori's soft tone broke through the now stifling silence, "You shouldn't feel like you have to join because we pressured you into it… it would be alright if you looked at other clubs too."

Akiyama's hands rested upon Sayori's shoulders, "If I wasn't at least a little bit interested do you think I would've come to check it out?"

"Well maybe.. only if just to please me."

Akiyama frowned, "Have a little more faith in me."

Sayori thought it over for a few seconds before straightening up with a huge grin on her face," In that case, welcome the Literature Club!" She threw her arms in the air overdramatically.

Silence followed. Something about Sayori's antics...

I burst out laughing and the rest of the club members followed.

The strawberry blonde in question looked around in confusion, "What? Did I say something funny?"

I shake my head and lean in to hug her. "It's nothing, we're all just grateful that we have someone like you Sayori to keep us in good spirits." It took me a moment to register what I was doing. Quickly, I pulled away. The blush now dusting my cheeks burned fiercely.

It was now Sayori's turn to laugh, "Aww, you really do love me don't you Suki-Chan?"

"D-Don't call me that!"

The chorus of laughter started up again. A few moments passed before it began to die down.

"Alright." Said Monika, "I'd say that's a good note to end our day on. Have a good rest of your day everyone and good luck with your poems!"

It took a few minutes before everyone had actually left. I stared at the moving sidewalk below me. It certainly had been an interesting day. I couldn't say I had hated it.

The presence of the towering house before me was enough to set the hairs on the back of my neck standing on edge. The appearance of the house wasn't in any way frightening. It looked like any other on the street did. Though the memories that played over and over in my head, ones that took place within those very walls, seized me. I was unable to stop the chill that insistently crept up my spine.

Slowly, I opened the door. He wasn't in the living room and I couldn't see or hear him anywhere in the house. Thank fuck.

Soundlessly, I slipped through the door and rushed to my bedroom. My racing heart slowed a little once I threw myself on my bed. He wasn't home right now. That meant he's still at work and I would get another hour or two of peace.

I check my phone to see a few notifications from the group chat between the other club members and I. It was supposed to be an official Literature Club chat used for club related conversations and serious stuff, but it ended up being a place where everybody spammed shitposts and complained about stupid shit.

Someone new had been added to the chat. It was probably that Akiyama dude, I concluded. I wasn't a bit surprised when my suspicions were proven to be correct.

—

 _Sayo-Nara has changed her name to Meme_God_Sayo._

 _Meme_God_Sayo has changed the group name to Doki Doki Lit Club._

 _All_For_One has joined the group._

 _Meme_God_Sayo has changed All_For_One's nickname to Cinnamon Bun._

Moni006: hey welcome to the official literature club group chat Aki!

Cinnamon Bun: hey

 _Meme_God_Sayo_ _has changed Books_and_Literature's nickname to Purple Puma._

Purple Puma: Welcome Akiyama!

 _Purple Puma has changed her nickname to Books_and_Literature._

Books_and_Literature: Do you have to change my nickname to something silly every time we chat Sayori?

Meme_God_Sayo: yas

 _Meme_God_Sayo has changed Pink Freak's nickname to Meme_Jesus_Suki._

Meme_Jesus_Suki: really?

Meme_God_Sayo: come on suki don't try and tell me you don't loke it

Meme_God_Sayo: your my partner in crime when it comes to memes! my compadree! my amiga!

Books_and_Literature: you're*

Meme_Jesus_Suki: youre so weird sayo

Cinnamon Bun: you seem to be a lovely bunch.-.

Moni006: dont worry we'll grow on you

Moni006: hopefully ^-^"

Meme_God_Sayo: come on can't you tell moni? the weirded out tone in his text is just to cover up hwo much fun hes already having! xD

Cinnamon Bun: you're right as usual sayo c:

Books_and_Literature: if I didn't know any better I would say that Sayori is psychic

Meme_Jesus_Suki: she is \sayori/

Meme_God_Sayo: ye

—

I set my phone down on my nightstand and rub my eyes tiredly. The group chat escapades had taken place over the past hour. There was thankfully no sign of Papa. Five-thirty was what the clock on my phone read.

I really should get out of my uniform. Willing myself to get up I head to my drawer and pick out some pajamas to throw on.

With little time wasted, I threw myself back on my bed and pulled the comforter over myself. The room was slowly beginning to darken due to the receding sunlight. Setting my alarm as an afterthought, I was nodding into slumber after less than five minutes


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back from my dark corner With a new chapter! *holds up chapter 2 triumphantly*  
I had originally planned on this being two chapters but since they were both under 1k I decided to merge them into one. Sadly, this means I'm no longer ahead and the wait for chapter 3 will likely be a few weeks at the least. (How many? I'm not completely sure.)

Anyway, hope you lovelies enjoy!

—-

"NATSUKI!" roared a voice.

I was roused- no, thrown violently- out of a relatively peaceful slumber. A sense of panic hit my groggy, unsuspecting consciousness. My mind became an unintelligible mess.

My small feet touched the white carpet blanketing my room. I shivered. What had I done this time?

"Get your ass down here or I'm coming up there!" hollered the monster that was my papa. With a grimace, I banished the thought from my head. He's not that bad. It's only bad when he's drunk.

I scurried out the door and down the stairs as fast as my swimming stomach would allow it which admittedly wasn't that fast.

I could see his towering form lurking in the dark living room.

He hadn't bothered to turn on the light. I did. With a flick of the switch, the room was bathed in light.

An unmoving mountain of rage burned holes into the fabric of my being. I shivered, "H-hello, Papa." my voice was small. Don't show fear. Don't show fear. _**Don't**_ show fear.

He simply continued to regard me with that crippling look of unfocused rage. His body language bore no sign of the look that set in his gaze. He stood relatively loosely.

I stood straight trying desperately to lessen my shaking. Any sign of weakness I show simply makes the experience worse.

"The kitchen," he said simply. His voice was level. My heart thudded. I hoped to God he couldn't hear it.

I slowly turned my head to peer into the kitchen. It looked as if a tornado had run through. It was surely from a late night escapade of his most likely taking place yesterday night. Of course, the bastard would put the blame on me. I was too frightened to be angry though.

He took a step closer to me and I fought off the overwhelming urge to step back.

"Look me in the eye goddamnit." His voice raised slightly.

I turned my head upward to look into his eyes. Please just do it already. I sobbed inwardly, my gaze never faltered.

He growled, a disgusting noise. The muscle contained on his right arm rippled as he flexed. In a swift sweep, I was slumped on the floor. The air was knocked out of me. Air. Air. I tried to gasp in the surrounding oxygen but it was futile as a foot knocked into my stomach.

"You use **my** kitchen you fucking clean it, bitch." Again. Again . _**Again**_. The impact of his foot on my stomach was excruciating. The preexisting bruises on my midsection screamed in protest and I couldn't help the small noises that escaped my lips. The tears were slipping down my cheeks now. I couldn't stop them if I tried.

The torment continued for another minute before he spat on the wooden floor that lay below me and lumbered over to the couch.

I didn't move. I couldn't move. My jaw was aching and my stomach burned with white-hot pain. It was almost to the point of being numb.

The man, my father , sat on the couch, a beer bottle resting in his palm, and stared out the window into oblivion. He had seemingly forgotten about me for the moment. Fucking forgetful bastard. Luckily, his forgetfulness worked in my favor this time.

I had to get back to my room. Painfully, I was able to stand. The stairs were only a few steps away. My socked feet slowly shuffled toward the staircase.

Something wet and warm was running down my chin. It wasn't until now I was able to notice the metallic taste that had set in my mouth.

I shook it off without much of a thought. I had to get up the stairs. Slowly. Slowly . My hand gripped the railing as my legs shakily took me to the top.

My blood was dripping into the floor. He'd probably beat me later for staining his precious floor. I didn't care right now. My mind could only register the feeling of pain and flight.

I had finally cleared the staircase.

My prize was in sight. The white door of my bedroom sat mere feet in front of me. I dragged on until I was able to wrap my fingers around my handle. (Which was pointless because my door was already open.)

Triumphantly I closed the door behind me as quickly as I would dare. Pale moonlight once again greeted me warmly.

My gaze set on my bed. I would not be sleeping on it for the rest of the night. I awkwardly shuffled to my bedside and checked the time on my phone that sat on the nightstand next to my bed. Three twenty-four.

I lowered myself into the ground and crawled under my bed. Luckily I hadn't jostled my injuries too much on the trip down.

Yeah, there is no way in hell I'm sleeping up there tonight.

My clothes were stained in my blood but I couldn't bother. I hated sleeping on my side, but my stomach was too fucked up to sleep on and I was too tired to expend the energy needed to turn and lay on my back.

Two hours. That's all I had before I had to wake up for school. I sighed softly and closed my eyes, falling into a fitful slumber.

 _ **Trapped.**_

Pink fluffy clouds greeted me from the outside. I stared out of my window in solemn silence. The stale air of my room was suffocating.

I'd always wondered, what would he do if I ran away. Furious. He'd be absolutely furious.

Getting ready for school had been a big pain in the ass due to my fucked up midsection, but I had managed.

I shuffled to my dresser where my phone sat to check the time. I had ten minutes.

I had to get my awkward limping under control or people were going to get suspicious. Fuck.

I sat sound on the edge of my bed and read through the few text messages sent by the insomniac weirdos who were up in the middle of the night to text in the chat. Not much was said and I didn't concern myself over it.

I tapped the home button on my phone and decided I could begin walking early. The sooner I was out of the house the better. It wasn't early by much anyway. (a measly five minutes)

Grabbing my bag and finding myself at the front door was a little more difficult and a hell of a lot more painful than I'd predicted.

I poked the makeup covered bruise on my face absently as I made my way down the street. The pain that flared up as I did so was effective in keeping my thoughts distracted.

It didn't take long before the usual scene greeted me. Students littered the front of the school in clusters of friend groups and a couple of teachers monitored from the front doors.

I scanned the crowds in an attempt to spot familiar coral pink hair. No luck. I gave up after a few seconds concluding that she had most likely slept in.

I mentally shrugged and walked toward the front double doors with no urgency to be found.

Something nagged in the back of my mind as if I'd forgotten something. Forgotten what? I opened my locker and rifled through my bag in an attempt to remind myself of whatever the hell I'd forgotten.

My stomach dropped. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. I'd forgotten to write a poem last night. I wracked my mind for a solution.

Hmm.

I could always write it during lunch. It wasn't as if I ate or had anybody to sit with or anything. Yeah, that should work...

With my mind made up, I stood and walked to my first class of the day just as the bell echoed through the halls.

The day had crawled at a snail's pace as usual. I had found myself in the club room once more with an unnerving amount of homework in my hands. My back rested against the wall near the back of the club room.

The few members of the club slowly trickled in. Everybody was simply doing their own thing for the time being.

Only Yuri and Monika were present at the time. The two were where you'd expect them to be with Yuri at a desk near the window nose in book and Monika at the front working on paperwork involving other activities she participated in.

Ouch, fuck. My midsection ached unrelentlessly and the position I was currently in only made matters worse. Don't do anything weird. Can't let them be suspicious.

A little pained noise escaped me without permission. Little bastard. Yuri's eyes were on me in a matter of seconds. A question reflected unspoken in her violet orbs. Trying my damnedest not to wince, I shoot her with a little reassuring smile. She doesn't seem entirely convinced, but eventually, she nods slightly and turns back to her book.

Air rushes past my lips silently in a small sigh of relief. Absently, I wonder what the hold up was with Akiyama and Sayori. They should be here right now, shouldn't they?

As if the universe had read my mind the door opened in a whoosh. A strawberry blonde and brunette stepped into the classroom. Just like that the dead silence of the room was bashed into oblivion and set on fire for safe measure.

"We're here." panted Sayori who looked as she'd just run a marathon.

"Sorry we're late," Said Akiyama breathlessly, "we got held up in last period."

"As long as you guys aren't skipping out on our club meeting I'll let it pass." Teased Monika.

"We're glad you made it." Smiled Yuri as she lay her ominous covered book on the desk.

Grunting, uninterested I turned my eyes back to the homework in my hands. Dammit, this wasn't much better. My pencil tapped rhythmically against the binder that my homework rested on.

Bored.

I poked the bruise on my cheek deep in thought

"Hey."

My whole body flinched. Hard. Pink eyes glued onto piercing golden ones.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said softly, flinching away as well.

The unnatural pink of my eyes hardened. A rude remark was lost on my lips as a sudden searing pain flared up my abdomen.

Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. _**Don't cry.**_

Unable to form a coherent sentence without breaking down I simply grunted to the boy in response.

He looked on with worry prominent on his face," Are you okay?"

"M'fine." Can't talk. Oh, fuck make it stop, please. Please.

Akiyama's gaze hardened," Hey, Monika, could you come here please?"

The girl in question looked up instantly and was by our sides in seconds. The other two members looked on from where they were seated.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was distant. It sounded as if I was hearing the brunette from another room.

What the hell?

"I don't know. We were just talking and she suddenly looked like she was about to puke." The edge of my vision had noticeably darkened. It was getting hard to see anything.

"Nats," I vaguely felt somebody's hands on me shaking my small frame.

Suddenly, the pain was gone and the world went black.


End file.
